1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to means for securing and maintaining bed covers on the mattress of a bed. More specifically, the present invention pertains to means for securing and maintaining bed covers on water bed mattresses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most beds are usually made up with at least two sheets, a bottom sheet and a top sheet. The sheets are customarily tucked under the ends and sides of the mattress, so that the edges of the sheet are sandwiched between the mattress and the box springs or other mattress support. In some cases, the bottom sheet may be fitted so that when placed on the mattress it is held in place primarily by the fitting and elasticity of special corners created therefor.
One of the problems with bed covers is the fact that they frequently work out from between the mattress and the box springs so that the bedding is no longer completely tucked in or secured. This occurs, among other reasons, due to a person repeatedly changing positions during sleeping by shifting and turning from side to side. Such movement, causes the bed covers to be worked loose. Working loose of the bed covers results in uncovering the sleeper and causes him/her to be uncomfortable. It also requires extra work in remaking the bed.
A number of devices have been invented to help secure bed coverings on mattresses. Most of these devices are in the form of some type of clip mechanism in which the bed covers are held in place by friction engaging clip components. Examples of such may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,075; 4,276,667; 4,520,518 and 4,541,137. Another solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,635. While all of these devices result in improved holding and securing of bed covers, they are primarily for use with conventional mattress bedding and would not be suitable for water beds which have become so popular today.